Rachel
Rachel was Claymore No. 5 of the final generation of Claymores. Etymology "Rachel" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Reicheru" (レイチェル, pronounced "ray-che-ru"). In the West, "Rachel" derives from Hebrew "ewe," a female lamb. In context of the Claymore character, the name may appear paradoxical, but she becomes lamb-like in Riful's clutches. Appearance Rachel has a masculine look, her blonde short hair worn in spikes and her physique being quite muscular compared to other Claymores (as evidenced in one of the opening pages of the manga). She wears the standard Claymore uniform and has the traditional silver eyes. Rachel is also notably heavier than most of the current warriors as seen in chapter 139 when Nina points out how Rachel can't "float" on Anastasia's hair with the rest of the warriors while battling Europa in the Holy City. Image Gallery Personality Rachel is volatile, crude, and aggressive, frequently swearing when she becomes angered. Her personality can be compared to that of Noel or Helen. Abilities Strong Sword Rachel's signature technique is "Strong Sword", where she performs a very powerful attack by restraining the blade of her sword (in the ground for instance) and then applying a large amount of pressure before releasing it from the restraint like a spring. This move can also be performed off the ground with the help of another comrade's blade to act as the restraint for Rachel's sword. Newton's 3rd law of classical mechanics is the principle on which this technique hinges on. Biography Employment as a Claymore Rachel is first seen with Audrey doing battle with Riful. She performs her special attack, which Riful then calls "strong sword". However, the attack is unsuccessful against Riful. Both she and Audrey had to be saved from their imminent deaths by Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare. She was present during Miria's initial strike on the Organization; however, like Audrey, she was easily knocked out by the veteran warrior. Like the rest of her fellow warriors, Rachel defected to Miria in her second assault against the Organization. After the Organization revived Cassandra, Roxanne and Hysteria, Rachel, together with Nina and Audrey, battle Cassandra. Cassandra activates her ability, the Dust Eater, after being scratched by Nina. She cuts off one of Rachel's legs. Regeneration would be difficult for Rachel as she is an Offensive type. When seeing Audrey has lost her arms, Rachel tries to attack but loses her second leg and both arms. Just like Cassandra, Rachel is shocked and unsure why Cassandra keeps missing Audrey when using the death blow. Rachel was shocked at Cassandra's Awakening along with Audrey and Nina. It is known that she is alive as the Unnamed Twins save the single digits under Miria's orders. After Raki and the Seven Ghosts return to Rabona, Rachel is next seen standing with the Organization warriors when Europa comes to attack the city. She uses her Strong Sword to combat the Awakened Being, but she is unable to stand on Anastasia's hair very well. When Miata Awakens, Rachel is amazed at the power of the No. 4 warrior, but she is equally shocked when Europa takes the upper hand and begins to severely damage her younger opponent. Relationships Audrey While the extent of their relation is unknown, Rachel is familiar enough with Audrey that their personalities and their fighting styles compliment each other. References it:Rachel es:Rachel Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Deserter Category:Single-digit Category:Offensive Category:Nickname Category:Clarice's generation Category:Former